shinobipediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki ist ein Shinobi aus Konohagakure. Kurz nach seiner Geburt wird Konoha von dem Kyubi angegriffen. Sein Vater, der damalige vierte Hokage, versiegelte es in seinem Körper. Vergangenheit Kindheit und Akademiezeit Naruto wird als Kind des vierten Hokage am Tag des Angriffes des Kyubi auf Konoha geboren. Um das Fuchsungeheuer aufzuhalten und das Dorf zu retten, gibt Minato sein Leben um das Kyubi in Naruto zu versiegeln. Kurz vor seinem Tod äußert Minato den Wunsch, dass Naruto im Dorf als Held und nicht als Gefahr angesehen wird. thumb|left|Naruto kurz nach der Versiegelung|250px Hiruzen Sarutobi, der sein Amt als dritter Hokage wieder annimmt, erlässt die Verfügung dass niemand über die Versiegelung des Kyubis sprechen darf. Allerdings wird der letzte Wunsch des vierten Hokages von den Dorfbewohner ignoriert. Naruto wird gemieden und gefürchtet, hat keine Freunde und gilt als Außenseiter. Naruto will mit allen Mitteln Aufmerksamkeit erregen, weshalb er sich häufig frech benimmt und Unfug anstellt. Naruto will eines Tages der Hokage von Konoha werden, denn dann ist er der stärkste Ninja im Dorf und wird von allen Bewohnern respektiert. Da Naruto im Unterricht oft nicht aufpasst bzw. die Schule schwänzt, ist er schlecht in der Schule und fällt drei Mal durch die Abschlussprüfung. Mizuki überredet Naruto das Buch der sieben Siegel aus dem Haus des dritten Hokage zu stehlen um mit den darin enthaltenen Techniken die Prüfung dennoch zu bestehen. Die wahre Intention von Mizuki ist, Naruto das Buch abzunehmen und ihm die Schuld zuzuschieben. Es findet ein Kampf zwischen Naruto, Iruka und Mizuki statt, bei welchem Naruto erst nicht weiß wem er trauen kann, letztendlich aber Mizuki besiegt. Vorher hat Mizuki Naruto die Wahrheit über das Kyubi in ihm verraten. Da Naruto seinem Sensei das Leben gerettet hat, hat er die Abschlussprüfung gewonnen. Handlung Team 7 thumb|left|Kakashi erklärt die Prüfung|250pxNaruto wird, zusammen mit Sasuke Uchiha und Sakura Haruno, Team 7 unter der Leitung von Kakashi Hatake unterstellt. Nach einer bestanden Prüfung, in der die drei letztendlich ihren Teamgeist bewiesen haben, erklärt sich Kakashi bereit von nun an ihr Sensei zu sein. Nachdem Team 7 ein paar leichte Missionen erledigt hat, erhält es, nach einem Protest von Naruto in der Anwesenheit des Hokages, seine erste C-Rang-Mission. Sie sollen den Brückenbauer Tazuna ins Reich der Wellen eskortieren und vor Kriminellen etc. schützen. thumb|right|Die Dämonenbrüder greifen an|250px Es stellt sich heraus dass Tazuna von Gato und seinen Schergen verfolgt wird, doch Team 7 beschließt die Mission fortzusetzen. Als Team 7 auf die Dämonenbrüder trifft, reagiert Sasuke ruhig und souverän und kontert den Angriff, während Naruto wie gelähmt nur dasteht. An diesem Tag fasst Naruto den Entschluss nie wieder Angst zu haben und Sasuke nie wieder in etwas nachzustehen. Im Reich der Wellen angekommen trifft das Team auf Zabuza Momochi. Dank großartigem Einsatz von Naruto kann Kakashi Zabuza besiegen. Der vermeintlich tote Zabuza wird von Haku, der sich als Oinin ausgibt, mitgenommen. Eine Woche später trifft Team 7 wieder auf Zabuza, dieses Mal von Haku unterstützt. Es entbrennt ein Kampf, bei dem Haku von Kakashi getötet wird. Dank einer Ansprache von Naruto wird Zabuza sentimental und gesteht sich seine Gefühle für Haku ein. Gato, der inzwischen mit vielen Söldnern aufgetaucht ist, tritt Hakus Leiche, weshalb Zabuza Gato tötet. Dabei wird er von Gatos Söldnern schwer verletzt und erliegt danach seinen Verletzungen. Nach Gatos Tod steht dem Bau der Brücke nichts mehr im Weg, die Brücke wird Naruto zu Ehren die "Große-Naruto-Brücke" genannt. Chunin-Auswahlprüfung Aufgrund der guten Leistungen von Team 7 schlägt Kakashi alle drei Genin für die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung vor. Nachdem alle drei den theoretischen Teil bestanden haben, bei dem Naruto nicht mal eine Frage beantwortet hat, werden sie zum zweiten Teil der Prüfung zugelassen. thumb|left|Anko erklärt die Prüfung im Wald des Schreckens|250pxIm Wald des Schreckens muss sich das Team in einem sieben-tägigen Überlebenskampf ein Schriftrollenpaar erkämpfen. Im Wald treffen die Genin von Team 7 auf Orochimaru, der das Mal des Fluches auf Sasuke hinterlässt. Nach diesem Kampf treffen die drei auf das Team aus Oto und können sie nur besiegen, da Sasuke die Kraft des Juins nutzt. Dank der Hilfe von Kabuto schafft das Team, eine zweite Schriftrolle zu ergattern und kommt somit eine Runde weiter. Sofort nach Ende dieser Prüfung finden Einzelkämpfe statt, wobei man sich als Sieger seines Kampfes endgültig für die Endrunde qualifiziert. Narutos Gegner ist Kiba, welchen er nach einem ausdauernden Kampf besiegen kann. Bis zur Endrunde haben die Prüfungsteilnehmer einen Monat frei um sich erholen und trainieren zu können. Naruto lernt den Sannin Jiraiya kennen, der ihm hilft das Chakra des Kyubi ein Bisschen besser zu kontrollieren und ihm das Kuchiyose no Jutsu beibringt, nachdem er Naruto einen Vertrag mit den Kröten hat abschließen lassen. Im Finale ist Narutos erster Gegner Neji Hyuga. Nachdem Neji Narutos Chakraprunkte blockiert hat lässt Naruto ein bisschen vom Fuchschakra frei und konzentriert zur Überraschung Nejis wieder Chakra, wodurch Naruto ihn besiegen kann.right|Naruto siegt|thumb|250px Durch den Angriff Oto- und Sunagakures auf Konoha wird die Prüfung allerdings unterbrochen. In einem Kampf gegen Gaara schafft Naruto es mit seinem Überzeugungen ihn wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen und kann damit das Schlimmste verhindern. Naruto wird allerdings nicht zum Chunin befördert, da ihm die nötige Ruhe im Kampf fehlt. Suche nach Tsunade Nachdem der dritte Hokage im Kampf gegen Orochimaru sein Leben geopfert hat, muss ein neuer Hokage gefunden werden. Jiraiya übernimmt die Aufgabe, die dafür vorgeschlagene Tsunade zu suchen. Er nimmt Naruto mit auf die Reise um ihn zu trainieren. Auf dieser Reise trifft Naruto erstmals auf Itachi Uchiha und Kisame Hoshigaki. Sie wollen Naruto wegen dem Kyubi in ihm mitnehmen, Jiraiya kann sie aber zurückschlagen. Um Naruto für solche Situationen besser vorzubereiten, will Jiraiya ihm das Rasengan beibringen. Naruto schafft es relativ schnell die ersten beiden Stufen des dreistufigen Trainingsprozesses zu meistern. In einem Lokal treffen Jiraiya und Naruto schließlich auf Tsunade und Shizune. Tsunade lehnt Jiraiyas Angebot ab und redet herablassend über die Hokage, weshalb Naruto sie sofort zu einem Kampf herausfordert. right|Naruto fordert Tsunade zum Kampf|thumb|250pxTsunade gewinnt problemlos und schließt mit Naruto eine Wette ab. Naruto hat eine Woche, um das Rasengan zu meistern. Schafft er es, bekommt er von Tsunade ihreHalskette, die einst ihrem Großvater, dem ersten Hokage, gehörte. Naruto gewinnt die Wette und bekommt die Halskette. Auch Orochimaru ist auf der Suche nach Tsunade, die eine exzellente Heilerin ist. Er will sie überreden seine Arme zu heilen, die der dritte Hokage im Kampf gegen ihn unbrauchbar gemacht hat. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den drei Sannin, den Tsunade und Jiraiya für sich entscheiden können. Durch Narutos Einsatz ändert sich Tsunades Einstellung und sie stimmt zu, der fünfte Hokage zu werden. Sasukes Flucht Sasuke sieht derweil die großen Trainingsfortschritte von Naruto und beurteilt seine dagegen eher als gering. Auf dem Dach des Krankenhauses findet ein Kampf zwischen Naruto und Sasuke statt, der aber von Kakashi unterbrochen wird. thumb|left|[[Team Shikamaru|250px]]Das Oto-Quartett nimmt mit Sasuke Kontakt auf und Sasuke flieht mit ihnen aus Konoha. Tsunade lässt Shikamaru ein Team bilden um die Oto-Nin zu verfolgen und Sasuke aufzuhalten. Das Team Shikamaru wird kurzfristig zusammengestellt und nimmt sofort die Verfolgung auf. Nach und nach lösen sich die Gegner und das Team aus Konoha auf und es finden verschiedene Einzelkämpfe statt. Kimimaro, der die Box in der sich Sasuke befindet übernimmt, wird schließlich nur noch von Naruto verfolgt. Auf einer großen Wiese steigt Sasuke aus der Box und setzt alleine die Flucht fort, während Naruto gegen Kimimaro kämpft. Der dazu gestoßene Lee übernimmt den Kampf gegen Kimimaro und Naruto nimmt die Verfolgung von Sasuke wieder auf. thumb|right|Narutos [[Kyubi Rasengan trifft auf Sasukes Habataku Chidori|250px]]Im Tal des Endes holt Naruto Sasuke ein und es kommt zum Kampf. Naruto gibt alles um Sasuke aufzuhalten, doch auch mit der Kraft des Kyubis kommt er nicht gegen die Kraft des Juins an und Sasuke kann den Kampf knapp für sich entscheiden. Sasuke geht weiter seinen Weg zu Orochimaru ins Reich der Reisfelder. Kakashi findet Naruto und bringt ihn zurück nach Konoha. Naruto ist über sein Versagen deprimiert und dass er sein Versprechen Sakura gegenüber, Sasuke zurückzubringen, nicht einhalten konnte. Jiraiya bietet Naruto an, mit ihm auf eine zweijährige Trainingsreise zu gehen. Naruto nimmt das Angebot an und verlässt Konoha. Rückkehr nach dem Zeitsprung thumb|left|Naruto ist zurück|250pxNach zweieinhalb Jahren kommen Naruto und Jiraiya von ihrer Trainingsreise zurück. Naruto ist größer, reifer und erwachsener geworden. Sakura bemerkt aber schnell, dass Naruto dennoch der alte ist. Er erfährt, dass alle seine Freunde bereits mindestens Chunin sind und ist deprimiert, dass er der einzige Genin unter ihnen ist. Er soll seine Trainingsergebnisse in einem Kampf mit Sakura gegen Kakashi zeigen, welchen Naruto und Sakura mit einer List gewinnen können. Daraufhin bildet Tsunade das neue Team Kakashi, in dem von nun an alle drei Mitglieder gleichgestellt sind. Am nächsten Morgen wird das Team nach Sunagakure geschickt, um den von Akatsuki entführten Gaara zu retten. Zusammen mit Team Guy machen sie das Versteck von Akatsuki ausfindig, doch Gaara ist bereits Tod. Während Sakura und Chiyo gegen Sasori kämpfen, verfolgen Naruto und Kakashi Deidara, der Gaara Leichnam mitgenommen hat. Mithilfe seines Mangekyo-Sharingan können Kakashi und Naruto Deidara besiegen. Naruto wird dabei so wütend, dass sich nach und nach das Fuchsgewand um ihn bildet. Mit einem Siegel, das er von Jiraiya erhalten hat, schafft es Kakashi das Fuchschakra zurück ins Narutos Körper zu drängen, bevor sich der dritte Schweif gebildet hat. Gaara wird von Chiyo, die dafür ihr eigenes Leben gibt, wiederbelebt. Mission: Holt Sasuke zurück 1 Kurz vor Sasoris Tod erfährt Sakura von ihm, dass an der Brücke von Himmel und Erde ein Treffen zwischen ihm und einem seiner Spione stattfinden soll. Tsunade sieht die Gelegenheit und gibt Team Kakashi die Mission, als Sasori mit Kabuto Kontakt aufzunehmen um so vielleicht an Orochimaru zu kommen. Auf Drängen des Konoharates wird Sai dem Team zugeteilt. Außerdem übernimmt Yamato die Rolle des Teamführers, nachdem Kakashi immernoch im Krankenhaus liegt. thumb|left|Konfrontation auf der Brücke|250pxAn der Brücke angekommen gibt sich Yamato, verkleidet durch das Mokuton, als Sasori aus. Das Treffen stellt sich als Falle für Sasori heraus, da Kabuto durch Orochimaru von Sasoris Bann befreit wurde. Es beginnen die Kämpfe Naruto gegen Orochimaru und Kabuto gegen den Rest. In Narutos Kampf setzt er das Kyubichakra frei bis dass sich vier Schweife gebildet haben. Orochimaru und Kabuto ziehen sich zu ihrem Versteck zurück, während Yamato das Chakra des Fuchses unterdrückt. Das Team Kakashi nimmt die Verfolgung wieder auf. Treffen mit Sasuke thumb|left|Sasuke greift an|250pxTeam Kakashi infiltriert das Versteck und verteilt sich auf der Suche nach Sasuke. Sai findet ihn als erster und versucht ihn mit seinen Tintenschlangen zu fangen, doch Sasuke sprengt einfach die Decke auf und geht auf Abstand. Nachdem der Rest von Team Kakashi eingetroffen ist folgt ein kleiner Schlagabtausch. Das Team ist von Sasukes inzwischen gewonnener Schnelligkeit und Stärke überwältigt. thumb|right|[[Shunshin no Jutsu|250px]]Sasuke verschwindet mit Orochimaru und Kabuto. Narutos neue Technik Nach der Rückkehr nach Konoha will Kakashi Naruto eine neue Art des Jutsu beibringen. Er soll die Elementenmanipulation seines Chakras lernen und sein Rasengan dadurch auf die nächste Stufe bringen.Dank dem Taju Bunshin no Jutsu kann Naruto die benötigte Traningszeit stark verringern. Mit Chakrapapier von Kakashi findet Naruto heraus, dass er die Affinität zum Futon hat. Letztendlich schafft es Naruto die Elementmanipulation auf das Rasengan anzuwenden, indem er zwei Schattendoppelgänger zur Hilfe erschafft. thumb|left|[[Futon: Rasen Shuriken|250px]]Im Kampf gegen Kakuzu wendet er zum ersten Mal sein neues Jutsu, das Futon: Rasen Shuriken, an. Da es destruktive Veränderungen auf Zellebene auslöst, schadet es dem Gegner enorm. Allerdings schadet es auch Narutos Hand, weshalb Tsunade ihm verbietet dieses Jutsu erneut anzuwenden. Mission: Holt Sasuke zurück 2 Nachdem Orochimaru von Sasuke getötet wurde, will dieser nun Rache an seinem Bruder Itachi nehmen. Tsunade bildet zwei Teams, die nach letzterem suchen sollen. Durch den Kampf zwischen Sasuke und Deidara kommen die Teams auf Sasukes Spur und verfolgen ihn. Naruto setzt das Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger ein um größeres Gebiet absuchen zu können. Er trifft auf Itachi, der ihm ein unbekanntes Jutsu im Körper platziert, welches, so sagt Itachi, ihm in einen Kampf gegen Sasuke helfen soll. Kurz bevor sie Sasuke erreichen, werden die Teams von Konoha von Tobi von Akatsuki aufgehalten. Nachdem sie ihren Weg wieder aufgenommen haben, kommen sie kurz danach an dem Ort an, an dem Sasuke gegen Itachi gekämpft hat, doch sie sind bereits zu spät. Die Mission Sasuke zurückzuholen ist also ein weiteres Mal gescheitert. Senjutsu Nach der Rückkehr nach Konoha erfährt Naruto durch Fukasaku von Jiraiyas Tod und dessen Kampf gegen Pain. Nach anfänglicher Trauer um seinen Freund und Sensei erkennt Naruto, dass er stärker werden muss und nimmt Fukasakus Angebot an, ihn zu trainieren. Sie begeben sich zum Myobokuzan, wo Naruto das Senjutsu erlernen soll. thumb|left|Naruto im [[Eremitenmodus|250px]]In der ersten Zeit erfährt Naruto viel über Jiraiyas Vergangenheit und seinem ersten Buch, außerdem dass Naruto seinen Namen in Anlehnung an den Held des Buches bekam. Naruto schafft es erfolgreich Naturchakra zu sammeln und in den Eremitenmodus zu wechseln. Laut Fukasaku hat er es schneller gelernt als Jiraiya und beherrscht es außerdem, im Gegensatz zu Jiraiya, perfekt. Fukasaku kann jedoch nicht mit Naruto zusammenarbeiten und ihn nicht während eines Kampfes mit weiterem Naturchakra versorgen, da das Kyubi das nicht zulässt. Naruto hat sich etwas einfallen lassen um dieses Problem zu lösen. Er erschafft Schattendoppelgänger am Myobokuzan, die dort in Ruhe Naturchakra sammeln und die Naruto mithilfe einer Schriftrolle im Kampf ruft und dann auflöst, um sofort wieder in den Eremitenmodus zu wechseln. Angriff auf Konoha thumb|right|Die Körper erscheinen|250px thumb|right|Naruto erscheint|250pxWährend Naruto noch trainiert, greifen Pain und Konan, welche auf der Suche nach Naruto sind, Konoha an. Wenige Sekunden nachdem Pain Konoha mit Shinra Tensei komplett zerstört hat, beschwört Shima Naruto zusammen mit Fukasaku, Gamabunta, Gamakichi, Gamaken und Gamahiro. Nach einem harten Kampf, in dem Naruto die Körper Pains bis auf Tendo nacheinander zerstört hat, steht nur noch letzterer vor ihm. Als er grade wieder ein den Eremitenmodus wechseln will, tötet Pain Fukasaku und fixiert Naruto mit seinen Chakrastäben am Boden, sodass dieser sich nicht mehr bewegen kann. Hinata kommt Naruto zu Hilfe und versucht verzweifelt und chancenlos Tendo zu schädigen oder Naruto zu befreien. Doch Hinata gibt nicht auf, gesteht Naruto ihre Liebe und wird schließlich von Pain getötet. Naruto kann alles beobachten, gerät sofort in rasende Wut und wechselt ohne Verzögerung ins Fuchsgewand mit 4 Schweifen. Es folgt ein Schlagabtausch in der Nähe von Konoha, in dem Naruto vollständig seiner Wut nachgibt und 2 weitere Schweife aktiviert. Nagato aktiviert das Chibaku Tensei, von dem Naruto angezogen und umschlossen wird. thumb|left|Minato erscheint in Naruto|250pxIm Inneren von Naruto steht Naruto kurz davor das Chakra des Kyubi vollständig zu befreien, als Minato vor Naruto erscheint. Dieser erzählt Naruto dass er einen Teil von seinem Chakra in Naruto versiegelt hat um zu erscheinen, falls Naruto das Siegel entfernen wollen sollte. Außerdem erfährt Naruto, dass Minato, der vierte Hokage, sein Vater ist. Derweil haben sich insgesamt 8 Schweife des Fuchsgewandes gebildet, als Minato das Siegel erneuert und sich von Naruto verabschiedet. Der verbliebene Schattendoppelgänger hat sich wegen dem Durcheinander von Narutos Chakra aufgelöst und Naruto steht jetzt im Eremitenmodus außem am Chibaku Tensei. Naruto schafft es den letzten Körper von Pain zu besiegen und macht sich auf die Suche nach dem wahren Gegner, Nagato, der die ganze Zeit aus dem Hintergrund die Körper des Pain gesteuert hat. Es entwickelt sich ein langes Gespräch zwischen Naruto und Nagato, in dem Nagato von dem Leid erzählt das er in seinem Leben erleiden musste und wieso aus ihm "Pain" geworden ist. Nagato sagt es ist an Naruto, ob er ihn umbringt oder nicht und auch wenn Naruto Nagato niemals verzeihen kann, sagt er dass er an das gleiche glaubt wie Jiraiya und ihn deshalb am Leben lassen würde. Er will ihm zeigen, dass er nicht aufgeben wird und diese Welt verändern kann. Nagato ist von Narutos Ansichten überzeugt und opfert sein Leben um alle Menschen wiederzubeleben, die durch seinen Angriff ums Leben gekommen sind. Naruto kommt zurück nach Konoha und wird dort, völlig zurecht, als Held des Dorfes empfangen. Besondere Beziehungen thumb|Narutos Freunde|left|250px Iruka Irukas Eltern sind beim Angriff des Kyubis auf Konoha ums Leben gekommen. Iruka ist also ohne Eltern aufgewachsen und kann Naruto deshalb sehr gut verstehen. Während die anderen Dorfbewohner Naruto ausnahmslos wegen seinen Streichen verachtet haben, hat Iruka immer ein offenes Ohr und viel Mitgefühl für seinen Schüler gehabt. Sakura Sakura ist Narutos Schwarm zur Akademie- und Team 7-Zeit. Er war überaus froh mit ihr in einem Team zu sein, doch sie hatte immer nur Augen für Sasuke und fand Naruto wegen seiner Art fast schon abstoßend. Als Sasuke aus Konoha flüchtete, versprach Naruto Sakura Sasuke wieder zurück zu bringen. Naruto hat sich bis heute nicht vergeben, dass er dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten konnte. Kakashi Als Anführer seines Teams war ist Kakashi ein wichtiger Mensch für Naruto. Er war nach Iruka, der ja eher ein Lehrer war, Narutos erster richtiger Trainer für sein Ninja-Dasein. Sasuke Zwischen Sasuke und Naruto hat sich von Anfang an eine gewisse Rivalität entwickelt. Anfangs hatte diese Rivalität für beide etwas Positives, da sie sie anspornte immer ihr Bestes zu geben und sich ständig zu verbessern. Sasuke, seit seiner Kindheit getrieben von dem Hass auf Itachi, bemerkte Narutos große Fortschritte und beurteilte seine dagegen als gering. Eine Begegnung mit Itachi bestätigte ihm, dass er immer noch viel zu schwach ist. Deshalb flüchtete Sasuke aus Konoha und suchte Kraft bei Orochimaru. Naruto und Team Shikamaru verfolgten Sasuke, doch den finalen Kampf gegen Naruto entschied Sasuke für sich. Nach dem Zeitsprung, als Naruto und Sasuke erneut aufeinander treffen, ist Narutos Wille, Sasuke zurückzuholen, ungebrochen. Doch dies ist ihm nicht möglich und es ist weiterhin Narutos oberstes Ziel. Außerdem sagte Naruto einst, dass ein Shinobi, der nicht einmal seinen Freund vor dem Bösen retten konnte, und solange dies anhält, auch nicht zum Hokage geeignet ist. Naruto und Sasuke stehen bildlich für den Kampf zwischen dem Senju- und dem Uchiha-Clan. Sie sind beide jeweils Nachfahren eines beider Clans und führen Hashirama Senjus und Madara Uchihas Kampf weiter, der bereits mit dem Kampf zwischen den beiden Söhnen des Rikudo Sennin seinen Anfang fand. Gaara Gaara war ebenfalls ein Jinchuriki, weshalb Naruto seinen Schmerz sehr gut verstehen konnte. Während des Angriffes auf Konoha überzeugt Naruto Gaara von seinen Überzeugungen und weckt das Gute in ihm. Als Naruto nach dem Zeitsprung erfährt, dass Gaara mittlerweile Kazekage ist, freut sich Naruto riesig dass Gaara bereits geschafft hat der Kage seines Dorfes zu werden. Jiraiya Naruto lernt Jiraiya in dem Monat zwischen der zweiten und dritten Runde der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung kennen und lernt von ihm eine bessere Kontrolle des Chakra des Fuchses und außerdem das Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Auf der Suche nach Tsunade lernt Naruto außerdem das Rasengan. Nach der Flucht von Sasuke aus Konoha geht Jiraiya mit Naruto auf eine zweieinhalbjährige Trainingsreise. Während dieser Zeit werden die beide sehr gute Freunde. Zwischen Jiraiya und Naruto bestehen viele Ähnlichkeiten. So sind beide in die gleiche Falle bei der gleichen Glockenprüfung getappt, und haben beide nicht geschafft ihren Freund aufzuhalten und zur Vernunft zu bringen. Dies ist ein weiteres Merkmal, vor allem da Narutos Freund der Schüler von Jiraiyas Freund wurde, das beide zusammenschweißt. Fähigkeiten und Jutsu Naruto Uzumakis Jutsu Dank dem Kyubi in sich hat Naruto ein enormes Chakrapotential, weshalb er auch sehr ausdauernde Kämpfe am Ende oft für sich entscheiden kann. Das erste Jutsu, das Naruto gut beherrschte, was das Jutsu der Schattendoppelgänger. Später lernte er von Jiraiya das Rasengan. Kakashi lehrte ihn die Elementmanupulation, wodurch Naruto sich das Futon: Rasen Shuriken aneignete. Dieses Jutsu richtet beim Gegner großen Schaden an, allerdings auch an Narutos Hand. Später, im Eremitenmodus, kann Naruto das Rasen Shuriken auf den Gegner werfen, wo es stark expandiert und explodiert. Dies ist dann das Senpo: Futon: Rasen Shuriken. Auf der Insel Shimagame, wo B Naruto begleitet, lernt Naruto das Kyubi-Chakra in Form des Kyubi-Modus zu kontrollieren. Kämpfe und Missionen Liste der Kämpfe von Naruto Uzumaki Liste der Missionen von Naruto Uzumaki Kategorie:Charaktere